


Just a Touch

by Dreamer1701



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 00 Agents (James Bond), James Bond Has Feelings, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV James Bond, Q Branch, Q and the Double-Ohs, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1701/pseuds/Dreamer1701
Summary: A simple touch of skin was all that it took to find your Soulmate. Once bound, nothing could tear Soulmates apart anymore. For a long time, James Bond hoped to find the other half of his soul on a mission. After a long pointless search, he gave up on finding his Soulmate. But what if he met a certain Quartermaster? 00Q
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 96





	Just a Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot about the James Bond universe! In the new movies, I just love the interaction between James and Q. This inspired me to write this story. It was originally posted last year on another platform. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! That would be awesome.

_Finding your Soulmate is the most incredible feeling. Once you make skin-to-skin contact, your whole world turns upside down. From there on, there’s nothing that matters more than your Soulmate. His happiness is yours and when he’s hurting, you’re feeling bad too. The soul bond is precious since only few people find their Soulmate. Once together, nothing can tear them apart anymore. You always have to be there for your Soulmate. Together, you can do the most incredible things. When the bond is strong, some Soulmates even develop special abilities, like knowing how the other one was feeling._

_But you have to be careful. Nothing hurts more than to lose him, which is why you always have to look out for him. Some people even lose their mind when their Soulmate dies. And sometimes, Soulmates don’t accept each other. When that happens, you’ll never feel whole again. There will always be the feeling that something’s missing, right in your heart. An emptiness that nothing can erase completely._

James didn’t know anymore who’d told him those things about Soulmates. It had been a long time ago, in his childhood. Back then, finding his Soulmate seemed to be the most exciting thing in the world. And the only thing James ever wanted. He knew that it was stupid, it didn’t happen often that someone found his Soulmate. But it was a child’s dream and they were rarely logical. 

Over the years, James kept looking for his Soulmate. However, the hope to find the right person got smaller with time. Ever since he attended MI6, he travelled a lot and met many people. Most of the time, he wore gloves, like most of the people who didn’t want to meet their Soulmates. But when he liked someone, he made skin-to-skin contact carefully, trying not to be noticed. He didn’t want anyone to know that he was looking for his Soulmate. James hated feeling pathetic, and that’s what looking for his Soulmate made him feel like after a few years.

Especially no one at MI6 should know about his search. Of course they knew that he didn’t find him yet, M had asked him when he became a Double-Oh Agent. She had also asked if he was still looking for his Soulmate. His immediate ‘no’ as an answer didn’t surprise M, though James suspected that she didn’t believe him. She could always see through his mask, which disturbed him sometimes.

When years passed and he still didn’t find his Soulmate, he slowly gave up hope. Then he met a woman, she was beautiful and strong-willed. He discovered that she wasn’t his Soulmate quickly, but that didn’t stop him from liking her very much. He even thought that he loved her and she always told James that she loved him as well. 

Then she died, and with her died a part of himself. 

After that, he was driven just by one thought. Revenge. And that also didn’t give him satisfaction. He just felt empty after that. The only thing that kept him sane was to forget about her and let her stay in the past. Something he always did when he couldn’t stand his life anymore. 

As always, M got his back. She gave him missions to make him forget about her. To make him forget about everything. It was always easier when he got something to focus on. In the months that followed, James gave up his search for his Soulmate completely. He’d accepted the fact that he would never find that person. 

* * *

James returned from one of his missions on a very cold and rainy afternoon in September. The mission had taken him to South Africa, he had to find a man who’d stolen top secret information of the MI6. No one knew how he’d managed that, but M suspected that someone from the inside had helped him. She already had an idea of who it could have been, but she wanted to share this knowledge with James personally. 

Which is why his first stop in London was the headquarter of MI6. He was tired and worn out, but James was used to this. He couldn’t just ignore an order from M because he was tired. 

In the end, M told him that the target was called Rob Ward. He’s been working for them for nearly ten years, before he just quit a few days ago. And then he vanished. Together with a few very important documents. 

James’ next job would be to find him and bring him back – alive, if possible. 

But before that, he should meet with the new Quartermaster the following day. Apparently, he was getting new equipment. Most probably because he lost everything on a cliff in Africa. 

* * *

When James entered Q Branch, the first thing he noticed was the rattling sound of many keyboards. Since his last visit, they’d changed their location. Now, they weren’t in the main building of MI6 anymore, but located underground, a few blocks away. The official reason was that it was more peaceful down here, but secretly, James suspected that explosions wouldn’t be noticed when they happened here rather than in the basement of their headquarters.

James didn’t meet Q yet, he’d only gotten his job about a year ago and James hadn’t been in London for some time by now. His missions had kept him busy, which had also kept his mind off of unpleasant thoughts. He was grateful for that, but it also meant that he wasn’t at home very much. Not that he minded. 

However, he’d heard many stories about the new Quartermaster. Eve Monneypenny, M’s new assistant, had also told him a few stories about Q the previous evening, when he was waiting for M. From her words, James knew that Monneypenny liked Q and that they were close. Most probably friends, or even more? He wasn’t so sure about that. The only thing he knew was that she liked him and was protective of him, he’d seen it in her eyes. 

So there were a few things James knew for certain. Q was still young, highly intelligent and he knew that. However, he wasn’t arrogant (most of the time, 008 told him a few months ago that he could be when you challenged him) and he really wanted to help the agents. The equipment he gave them was always well-considered and he hated it when someone didn’t bring it back. 

And most importantly, he wasn’t afraid of the Double-Oh’s. Most people respected and feared them because of their reputation, but not Q. He would even lecture a Double-Oh for not bringing back the equipment or for handling it badly. On the other hand, he would also calm them down and cheer them up when a mission went wrong. From what James heard so far, this man had to be an interesting person. 

While James walked through the department, he looked around slowly. Many people were just typing on their keyboards, but some of them were also talking to people over their headphones. On one of the screens, James thought that he saw a map of a building and vitals of a person, but he wasn’t completely sure. He suspected that those people were guides, helping agents through their missions. James didn’t have a guide for a long time. He preferred to work on his own and only called for help when it was necessary. 

In the centre of the room stood a big table with many laptops on it. There were papers lying around everywhere, but somehow it looked like there was a system behind it. On the wall right behind the table was a big screen which showed a list of coordinates right now. 

And there was a young man leaning on the table, a phone in his hand. He was looking at a few papers on the table and seemed to compare them to the data on the screen. While doing that, he was talking to someone quietly. Next to him also stood a cup of tea, which made James’ lips twitch. 

He knew who that man was immediately. After all, he’d heard enough descriptions of the Quartermaster. 

He was tall, skinny and had black hair, which fell into his face right now. His eyes behind the glasses were blue and for half a second, they stayed on James, before they focused on his work again. In his black jeans and the red pullover with the white shirt underneath, James had to admit that he looked rather handsome. And still so young, especially for a Quartermaster. 

James tried not to listen to Q’s conversation, but he couldn’t help to notice at least bits of it. “No, he can’t do that. I’ve made sure of it.” Q whispered now and James immediately liked the sound of his voice. 

Which made him stop listening for a moment. Handsome? A man? And he liked the sound of his voice? What was wrong with him? He frowned and looked around once more. Maybe he still needed more sleep after this last mission. He had to admit that he didn’t take good care of himself, but he rarely did. Slowly, James glanced at Q again. 

“Yes, M. I’ll get a note once a camera identifies him. And he won’t be able to leave the country, at least not with a plane, a car or a train. A ferry? Yes, someone’s on it. But you have to consider that it took us a few hours to notice his disappearance, I can’t guarantee that he’s still here. Someone’s checking that right now. And I’m trying to locate him as well.” Q rounded the table and began to type on one of the laptops with his free hand. “We’ve already checked his identities, they won’t help him anymore.” 

He listened again, before he looked at the big screen. “Yes, Double-Oh Seven is here.” Q said suddenly, this time a little louder. “I’ll talk to him. And when we find something, I’ll inform you.” 

Once he put the phone down on the table, he turned to James. A wide smile appeared on Q’s lips and James smiled back at him, still a little unsure of what to expect from this man. He already knew the subject of his conversation with M, but James would wait for Q to tell him about that. 

“Double-Oh Seven, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Q said and James realized that Q’s really been looking forward to meeting him. Though, he didn’t understand why. After all, it was no secret that James Bond was the most insufferable, unfriendly and distanced of the Double-Oh’s. 

“Q.” He said simply and waited for another reaction, but in that moment, a woman walked towards them and whispered something into Q’s ear. 

Q frowned at their interruption, but he listened to her silently, before he nodded. “I’ll deal with that once 007 got his equipment. Tell 003 to stay calm. And he shouldn’t destroy another building.” 

At those words, the woman nodded and walked to one of the desks again. James raised an eyebrow and Q just rolled his eyes. Somehow, that made him even more sympathetic to James. “That was R.” He told James. “She’s dealing with you Double-Oh’s when I’m busy.” He smiled apologetically. “Maybe we should continue this conversation in my office.” He gestured at a glass door at the other side of the big room. Q took the lead and James followed him. 

“So 003 destroys buildings?” James asked casually and he heard Q’s laugh. 

“Normally, I would say that this is top secret and none of your business.” He ignored the looks of a few people they passed and opened the door of his office. Once James entered, Q closed it behind them. “But since you already heard what I said, yes, he does. And so do you, from what I’ve heard.” 

At Q’s raised eyebrows, James just chuckled. “Most probably, all the stories they told you are true.” 

“I know they are.” Q replied simply and James couldn’t help noticing how confident he sounded at those words. Or at everything, to be more exact. This was his world, Q was in his element. And he knew that very well. 

“So now that we are alone and no one will disturb us, we should come to the reason why you’re here.” Q said and now he was looking calm, even concentrated. And serious. He sat down behind his desk and James took one of the chairs in front of it. “You already heard my conversation when you arrived here. Yes, I knew you were listening.” Q added the last words when he saw the sheepish look on James’ face. What was this man doing to him? He never felt bad for listening to anyone. 

Q continued without waiting for a reply. “We’re looking for Mr. Ward. We should find him within the next twenty-four hours, I think.” 

James raised his eyebrows, not completely convinced by his statement. “How are you so sure of this? He’s an agent and good at hiding.” He may not be a Double-Oh, but all agents at MI6 were trained well.

“And there’s nothing I can’t achieve with a functional laptop.” Q said simply and with so much confidence, that James just stared at him for half a second. 

“We’re not talking about someone who’ll just use his credit card to buy a ticket for a plane.” He remarked and Q rolled his eyes. 

“There’s a reason why I’m here, you can be sure of that.” His voice was still calm and James noticed that his words didn’t effect Q very much. Apparently, he was used to scepticism towards himself. Now Q was smiling slightly. “Believe me when I say that I can do more damage on my laptop sitting in my pyjamas before my first cup of Earl Grey than you can do in a year in the field.”

James bowed his head slightly. “I’m sure you’ll prove that. Within the next twenty-four hours.” Now he was smiling slightly at Q, who just nodded shortly. 

“Right. Now let’s come to your equipment.” He pulled a small box out of one of his drawers and placed it on the table. James took and opened it slowly. In there, he found a gun, a pen and something that looked like another small box. 

“Interesting combination.” James muttered and glanced at Q, who watched him silently. 

“The gun will only react to your fingerprint.” Q explained. “Inside the pen’s a microphone, just in case Mr. Ward feels the urge to talk about his reasons for disappearing with MI6 documents. As to the last object” Q reached over the table and took it “it’s a transmitter. Once it’s activated, I’ll be able to find you immediately.” 

He placed it in the box again and smiled at James’ sceptical expression. “Not like Christmas, is it?” James asked dryly. Somehow, he’d expected more of this new Quartermaster.

Q chuckled again. “Did you expect an exploding pen, 007?” He asked and to James’ surprise, a real grin appeared on his lips. “We don’t really do that anymore.” 

“Pity.” James muttered and closed the box with his equipment again. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments before James cleared his throat. “M said you can also tell me where to start my search?” 

Q nodded. “Ward’s living in London, a small apartment in the city. The building’s entrance door is locked technically. I’ll send you the code so you can get in.” 

“I can also get in without your help.” James replied immediately. 

“And how do you want to deal with the alarm system?” Q asked calmly and James thought that he even sounded curious. 

“I would have found a way.” He would have to think about it, but he was sure that there would have been a way for him to get in either way. “But you are right, it is easier this way.” He didn’t know why he added the last words, but when he saw the gleam in Q’s eyes, he knew that it was worth it. 

In this moment, he understood why Monneypenny liked the new Quartermaster so much. And also why she was so protective of him. 

To his surprise, James liked him too. 

* * *

It took Q only seven hours to find Ward. 

To say that James was impressed would have been an understatement. Especially since Ward had already left the country before anyone noticed his disappearance. James didn’t find anything in Ward’s flat, which he’d already expected. Ward must have known that they would start their search there. 

So half an hour after he got the message from Q, James was sitting in a comfortable seat on the next plane to Mumbai. First Africa, now India. Sometimes, he really hated traveling. 

His thoughts kept wandering back to the Quartermaster. He’d heard the triumph in Q’s voice when he’d proven to James that he could find Ward much faster than expected. And even if Q couldn’t see it, James had grinned. Q really was still very young, but he was doing a good job at MI6. James understood why M had wanted him in that position so badly. 

He was not like James expected. Of course everyone had told him that the Quartermaster was a very kind person, but to James, all the stories sounded like he would have to deal with a very intelligent and arrogant person. Not someone who would joke and smile like everyone else. And someone who didn’t make his blood boil immediately. Lately, that happened more and more often to James. 

He suspected that it had to do with the past months, which had been really exhausting. He’d thrown himself into work and M had helped him with it. And then there was the search for his Soulmate, which he’d given up… Could that make you frustrated? James thought so. He’s never been a nice person, but lately, he couldn’t stand the company of most people anymore. The only exceptions had been M and Monneypenny. 

And now he’d met Q. 

He’d pretended not to have noticed, but just before they’d been interrupted by R, Q wanted to hold out his hand for James to shake it. And if no one would have disturbed them, James would have taken it without thinking twice. 

What was this man doing to him?

* * *

It took James two weeks until he finally got a hold of Rob Ward. The man was good and it didn’t help that he seemed to know James’ tactics, even though no one had an idea why. 

In the end, it was Q who gave James the final hint to Ward’s hiding place. Apparently, the Quartermaster hadn’t been idle in those past weeks. Next to his other tasks, he’d also helped James from time to time. And James didn’t want to know how many other Double-Oh’s Q was supporting as well. 

James had also to admit that the pen was a brilliant idea from Q. With its help, he was able to record his whole conversation with Ward. What Q didn’t tell him was that the pen transferred the conversation directly to MI6. So M already knew the whole story and James didn’t have to say anything, once be brought Ward back to London. 

On his way back from India, James made up his mind about Q. When he saw the Quartermaster again, he would make skin-to-skin contact. He tried not to get his hopes up, but he would at least have to try. After all, he liked this man and that rarely happened to James Bond. He also tried not to think of Q’s private life for now. Because maybe the Quartermaster already had a Soulmate and was living happily in a relationship?

However, when he arrived at Q Branch to bring back his equipment (completely), James only saw R. She smiled at him and when she mentioned that Q was busy, James swallowed down his disappointment. 

* * *

In the next days, he stopped by at MI6 as often as possible, even if M had ordered him to take a few days off. He really wanted to see Q again, but the man seemed to have vanished. The only person who kept him company was Monneypenny, but as M’s assistant, she was also busy most of the time. 

One day, they went out to have lunch together. “So you met Q.” Eve said slowly and smiled at him knowingly.

James decided to ignore her smile. “Yes, I did. I didn’t expect him to be so…” He hesitated, searching for the right words. 

“Sweet?” Monneypenny asked and raised her eyebrows. 

“Young.” James replied dryly, cursing inwardly. Did Eve really notice that he wanted to see Q again? 

“You like him.” Eve remarked and with a sigh, James nodded. This woman was going to drive him crazy. “And besides, he’s not much younger than I am. You don’t have to feel bad about liking him. It’s hard not to.” She continued. “Even 004 likes him, and you know how he is.” 

At her comment, James rolled his eyes. 004 was the most arrogant and self-obsessed of the Double-Oh’s. If he wouldn’t be such a skilled fighter, James was sure that M would have never made him one of them. He was even worse than James himself, and that meant a lot. Or at least James saw it like that, there were a few who would have argued about that with him. After all, 004 was better with people. He didn’t act as indifferent towards others as James did. And maybe he also didn’t leave a trace of destruction on his missions.

“Don’t talk to me about 004.” James muttered darkly and now Monneypenny rolled her eyes. 

“Just admit it. You want to see him again.” 

James raised an eyebrow. “Is there anything wrong about it?” 

She shook her head. “Absolutely not. In every other week, I would say that you can meet us for coffee, but at the moment, Q’s very busy.” Eve looked around carefully to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation and leaned towards James. “He’s guiding one of you Double-Oh’s through a mission. A very tough one, from what I’ve heard. Apparently, it doesn’t look good.” 

At those words, James swallowed. He knew how bad a mission had to go that a Double-Oh got a guide. And when the Quartermaster himself was said guide, it had to be very bad. And probably a matter of international security. 

“You want to say that he’s playing guide for the whole week?” James asked quietly and shook his head. The last time he’d heard something from Q was six days ago, when he returned from India with Ward. Q had organized the way back. The day after that, James had already talked to R. 

“He’s doing everything he can to get you all back safely.” Eve nodded and James could hear the fondness in her voice. 

“And in all that time, he never leaves Q Branch?” James asked unbelievingly. 

Eve grimaced, letting James know that she also didn’t like it. “He’s even sleeping there. Sometimes, he’s working from home, like organizing your way back here last week, but when he needs his people and the servers of MI6, he stays there.” When she saw James’ unhappy look, Eve laughed. “You met him once, and now you already care about him, James? What about those stories of the insufferable 007 everyone is telling?” 

James sighed and crossed his arms. “Honestly? I don’t know. Maybe he’ll show up again next week.” 

“Or finally someone can break through your shell of loneliness? I’ve told you before that you need a life next to work.” She bowed her head slightly. “Who knows, maybe you two would fit together?” 

* * *

After his conversation with Monneypenny, James didn’t return to MI6 before M called for his next mission. That was about one and a half week after his return from India. He talked to Monneypenny again once, but apparently, Q was still busy with the mission of one of the other Double-Oh’s. 

James’ next mission didn’t seem to be too dangerous. Nothing of national security, he could even stay in England. To his surprise, M told him to get his equipment at Q Branch. 

Once he arrived there, he found a very tired looking Quartermaster. He was sitting on the big table where James met him the first time, and all around him stood other employees. Apparently, James just ran into some kind of meeting. 

He stopped, unsure if he could come in, but then he saw that R waved at him. Slowly, he approached her, careful not to make any noises. He didn’t want to interrupt Q. 

“He should be finished soon.” R whispered. “He was already waiting for you. You can stay here, it’s nothing secret, Mr. Bond.” 

James nodded shortly and looked around. Many of the people were still young, just like Q. How old was he? Thirty? Or a little older? Monneypenny said that Q was just a little younger than she was herself, and he knew that she’d gotten 36 this year, he’d seen a card on her desk…

“Most importantly, we have to keep an eye on the roads.” Q said in that moment. “Cameras, traffic lights, you know that stuff.” All around him, people were nodding. 

Q nodded, more to himself and looked around. When he saw James next to R, his gaze stopped for a short moment, before he turned away again. “We will find him, time’s running. Anyone still questions?” 

When everyone remained silent, Q nodded. “Oh and one last thing.” He said suddenly. “The next time I hack into a telephone box, I don’t want you to stop your work and stare at me like it’s Christmas.” Did James just imagine it, or did Q’s eyes stay on him at the last word? “We’ll practice that.” 

Now, a young man raised his hand hesitantly. “Hacking into telephone boxes?” He asked slowly and at Q’s stern nod, he looked down quickly. 

“Yes, just that. And now go to work. We have to be quickly. And Jane, don’t forget to send the coordinates to 001.” 

Said woman nodded, before she headed to her working place quickly. Soon, Q and James were the only ones still standing in the centre of the room. 

“007, it’s good to see you again.” Q greeted him with a smile.

“It’s good to see you too, Q.” James smiled back at him and held out his hand. He deliberately wore no gloves. It was stupid and James knew that he was probably acting childish, but he just had to try it with this man. One last time, if it didn’t work. He’d sworn not to look for his Soulmate anymore ages ago, but this time he couldn’t resist. And from the look in Q’s eyes, he knew that the Quartermaster was curious as well. 

After a few moments of hesitation, Q took James’ hand and shook it with a smile. 

Hearing it from others and experiencing it by yourself was something completely different. As soon as their hands touched, it felt like an electric shock was sent through James’ body. Q’s eyes widened, which told James that he felt it as well. However, the feeling wasn’t painful. It was rather a warm feeling, and James thought that this was what coming home felt like. 

As soon as the sensation appeared, it vanished again. The only thing left was a hot tingle in James’ right wrist and he already knew that his Soul Mark would appear there. 

In front of him, Q touched his own wrist carefully and looked at him curiously. However, the shocked expression was gone. The Quartermaster was controlled as ever when he smiled widely and gestured for the still motionless Double-Oh to go to his office. 

Breathing in deeply, James relaxed again and nodded. He followed Q to his office, looking around carefully. The atmosphere at Q Branch was calm and if he wouldn’t have felt it himself, James wouldn’t have guessed that something just happened here. 

When Q closed the door behind them, they just stared at each other silently for a few moments. James took in Q’s features again and this time, he wasn’t surprised that he thought of him as handsome anymore. Q’s eyes were shining, even if his expression was still calm. And there was something else in his features, was it insecurity? James couldn’t quite interpret that look, even if he was good at reading people.

“I’m sure you’re here to get your equipment.” Q said slowly and James nodded. 

“But maybe we should talk about something else first?” Slowly, James took a step towards Q and reached for his hand. The one he’d touched just minutes ago. He raised his eyebrows at Q, who just nodded. James took his hand carefully and lifted Q’s shirtsleeve. Then he repeated it with his own. 

What he saw there made James inhale sharply and he heard Q’s quiet gasp. Around both their wrists, golden lines were appearing. Without thinking about it, James took Q’s hand and the warm feeling he’d felt before was returning. 

“It’s golden.” Q whispered stunned and James just nodded. He’d heard of this before, and he’d also seen Soulmates, but never a couple with golden marks. 

“A strong bond.” He muttered quietly and felt Q’s eyes on him again. There were three kinds of Soulmates, bronze, silver and gold. While bronze was a normal bond, people with a silver one could tell how the other one was feeling when they made skin-to-skin contact. A golden bond didn’t need that, the Soulmates could always tell how the other one was feeling. And if he was in danger or hurt. The distance didn’t matter.

“Do you feel it? The tension between us? Where we touch?” Q’s curious tone made James’ heart beat faster and slowly, he started to realize that this was really happening. He had a Soulmate. He, James Bond, 007, had a Soulmate. And the Quartermaster of MI6, of all. 

“I’ve never felt something like this before.” James looked at Q again and when their eyes locked, he felt a smile spreading on his lips. 

“The chance to find your Soulmate is rate. About one to seven billion. That means –“ James knew that Q wanted to go on explaining how rare the chance to find your Soulmate was, and especially how rare the chance for a golden bond was, but he silenced him with a kiss. 

It was just a short touch of their lips, not a real kiss, but he couldn’t hold himself back. Not when he finally found his Soulmate, something he thought that would never happen. 

When he drew back, he saw that Q was staring at him again. This time, out of shock because of James’ actions. He chuckled. “When the chance is so rare, we can be really happy that we found each other.” He remarked and led Q towards his desk slowly. This time, they sat down next to each other. 

“I thought I’d never find my Soulmate.” Q said slowly. “I mean, I don’t meet many people down here. And since the chance is so small…” He shrugged. “Eve always told me not to give up hope, but it’s hard.” 

“Don’t tell me that.” James replied. “In my job, I meet many people. At first, it wasn’t easy not to get disappointed every time it didn’t work with someone you liked.” 

Q’s lips twitched. “Seems like your search has ended right here, 007.” 

“It’s James.” He corrected him immediately. 

Q raised an eyebrow. “Alright.” He said after a few moments. “James.” The way Q said his name now made him grin. 

“I can’t believe it.” Q muttered now and looked at their entwined hands again. “I’m still dreaming, right?” 

“I have to disappoint you, dear Q.” James tried to sound sorry, but at the gleam in Q’s eyes he knew that he failed miserably. 

“Disappoint me.” He shook his head. “I know about your reputation Who doesn’t? But does that mean that I’m shocked now since you’re my Soulmate? Nope. Not at all. Believe me or not, because we’ve only met once, but I like you, James. And maybe Eve already told me a few stories about you.” He shrugged. 

“Monneypenny.” James muttered and rolled his eyes. So she didn’t just talk to him about Q, but also vice versa. “I should really have a word with her.” 

Q laughed. “She didn’t do any harm.” 

James sighed. “Alright, but the next time she does something, I’ll really talk to her.” When Q laughed again, James looked at him silently. He enjoyed the sound of his voice and how carefree Q looked when he laughed. Even if there were still dark circles under his eyes. 

“I heard you had a tough week?” James asked without thinking about it and soon, Q became serious again. 

“Yes, you could say it like that.” Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. “What did Eve tell you?” 

Now it was James’ time to smile sheepishly. “Oh just that you were busy and couldn’t meet with Monneypenny for coffee. She said you were playing guide.” 

“We should really talk to her.” Q said now, his good mood seemed to be gone. It took James a few seconds to see the gleam in his eyes and realize that Q seemed to find this funny. “If we don’t keep an eye on her, this woman will tell you something of national interest.” 

James smiled at Q. “You really like her.” He remarked and Q nodded. 

“She was my fist real friend here at MI6.” He explained. “We met –“ 

Whatever he wanted to say, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Whatever James had expected of the Quartermaster, he didn’t think that he was this fast. Before he knew what was happening, Q was on his feet and walked around the table. While doing that, he pulled down his shirtsleeve again. James copied the movement quickly and turned so that he was facing Q now that the desk was between them. Q pulled out a box from under his table and opened it quickly. It was bigger than the last one and James wondered what might be in it. 

Q pulled out something that looked like a glove and turned to the door. “Come in!” He called loudly and exchanged one last look with James. Then Q breathed in deeply and in front of James sat the Quartermaster again. He was wearing a mask, James realized now. Just like he could slip into his role as a Double-Oh, Q became the Quartermaster, head of Q Branch. 

The door opened and R walked in. “I organized the car.” She said to Q and handed him a key. “And Mr. Bond has to leave soon, we’re still on Anna Richmond’s tracks.” James looked from R to Q and back. So they were already tracking his target? 

Q nodded at R. “We’re nearly done here, 007 will be able to leave soon. I’ll just explain the last piece of equipment to him.” 

R looked at them for half a second, before she nodded and left the office again. “The navigation system will be ready for you, 007.” She informed him before she closed the door. 

James looked at Q, who was pulling out more objects from the box now. He looked annoyed, and James suspected that it was because of this small incident with R. 

“I’ll explain your equipment now.” Q announced, completely the Quartermaster again. The young man who was James’ Soulmate was gone for now. “And unfortunately, you’ll have to leave afterwards. Now that we’re tracking your target, you have to act fast. She’s still close to London.” When James raised his eyebrows questioningly, Q pointed at one of his computer screens on the table. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon when you bring back your equipment. In one piece.” And then he actually winked at James.

James groaned inwardly. He rarely brought back the things he got for a mission. 

“Let’s start with the easy things first.” Q held up a small object. “This, 007, is an exploding pen I’ve invented lately…” 

* * *

When James returned from his mission, he couldn’t wait to get back to Q Branch to return his equipment. Or what was left of it anyway. The mission didn’t go well, there had been others also searching for his target. When he finally located the woman, she was already found by others and badly wounded. In the end, there hadn’t been much that James could do for her anymore. She’d died in his arms. 

Luckily, she’d still been able to tell him everything he needed to know, but it was still hard. It always was when someone lost his life. It had been Q who’d told James what to do next. James didn’t call him, but since their bonding, he always knew how Q was feeling (it was still hard to ignore that, he would have to learn that soon) and he knew that it was the same for the Quartermaster. 

Now he couldn’t wait to see him again, even if he didn’t really know what to expect. Yes, Q was his Soulmate and understood how James was feeling, but they’d just met two times. Everything was still new and they had to get to know each other. Nevertheless, James was sure that Q could get his mind off of that mission. 

The first thing he heard when he entered Q Branch were loud voices. He scanned the room to find a few others staring as well. They all looked at the centre of the room. In front of a laptop stood Q. But he wasn’t alone. There was another man standing next to him. Tall, blond, dark suit. James recognized 004 immediately.

His heart sank at the sight. He really hated this man and now he also knew why Q had been annoyed for the past thirty minutes or so. Apparently, he didn’t like him as well. 

“I told you not to go in. But no, a Double-Oh doesn’t listen to a good advice. And then nearly gets himself blown up with an entire building!” Q’s angry voice echoed through the room and he didn’t seem to care that others could hear him. “And you lost the transmitter I gave you afterwards. Just because you jumped into a bloody river.” 

Slowly, James approached them and ignored the uncomfortable glances of a few people. They told James that they expected even more trouble, now that another Double-Oh arrived. 

“Yes, I have to admit that a few things went wrong on that mission.” 004 began slowly, but he was interrupted by Q before he could continue. 

“A few things? I would say more than that. And just because you didn’t listen to me.” It was clear that he wasn’t happy about this and James decided to stay out of sight a little longer. Somehow, he liked it that finally someone told 004 that he couldn’t get through with everything. And that it was the Quartermaster, who was normally so calm, made it even better. And of course that he belonged to James now.

“Just because you were my guide, it doesn’t mean that I have to do everything you say.” 004 muttered now, also sounding annoyed. 

“What did you just say? I saved your life. You could at least appreciate it.”

“Yes, you saved my life by calling a random telephone box while I was walking past it. And then you got me a car, which was, honestly, the worst getaway car ever! A pink Smart, what were you thinking? I’m a Double-Oh.” Now James understood the conversation about the telephone box he’d heard the last time he’d been at Q Branch. And the car? It took him much self-control not to start laughing. 

“And you’re still alive. So stop complaining.” Q muttered darkly. “Next time, I’ll try to get something more casual. Maybe a yellow sports car?” He crossed his arms. “It was the only thing I could get in time.” 

“The hiding place was a dirty chamber.” 004 continued now. 

“Could you please stop complaining? Next time, you don’t get a guide. Fine. And I also won’t try to save your life. Also fine with me. But then you really shouldn’t complain when something goes wrong. Because this time, it was hardly my fault.” Q turned away from 004 and began to type on his laptop again. “Now you should leave. After all, you should still be at the infirmary.” 

004 looked like he wanted to say something else, but then he seemed to realize that it probably wasn’t his best idea. With an angry look on his face, he turned around to leave. Just to look into James’ amused face. 

“What are _you_ doing here?” 004 asked furiously and stopped in front of James. 

“Bringing back my equipment.” He said simply and grinned. “Yes, I brought something back.” He repeated when he saw 004’s incredulous look. 

“You said something. Not everything.” Now 004 was grinning and James held back a sigh. They both glanced at the Quartermaster, who looked at them over his shoulder. 

“It’s fine, Bond.” He said simply and his lips twitched. “Come on, we’ll talk about this in my office. And shouldn’t you be on your way back, 004?” 

Without paying more attention to 004, Q walked towards his office. James followed him, a smile on his lips. They both ignored 004’s wide eyes and the incredulous look on his face.

Once they were inside, Q looked at James with concern in his eyes. To James’ surprise, he didn’t ask if he was alright. He simply wrapped his arms around James’ shoulders and held him tightly. 

In that moment, it was everything James needed. No words could have matched the feeling of having Q close. His mere presence seemed to make everything more bearable. 

They stayed like this for some time, until James finally gained back some control and handed Q back the last pieces of his equipment. To his surprise, Q wasn’t very angry about the loss of the exploding pen. He scolded James, but the look in his eyes was warm. 

* * *

During the next months, James and Q got closer. They spent as much time as possible together and they talked very much. When James was on a mission, Q guided him when his time allowed it. Or he did his best to help James. 

They kept their bond secret, which wasn’t too easy at MI6. The only people they told about it were M and Monneypenny. Both women didn’t look too surprised, and James wondered if M had already expected something like this. But she couldn’t have, not when the chance to find a Soulmate was so small. 

On his missions, James had to invent a few new tactics since he couldn’t bring himself to sleep with a target anymore. He couldn’t do that to Q, and honestly, the thought of being with someone else like this made him sick. Secretly, he thought that Q was glad about it. James knew that his partner didn’t like to share. He understood him, the thought of Q with someone else made him furious too.

Six months after their bonding, James moved in with Q. He was living a dangerous live and he didn’t want to spend a single day without Q. Q was thrilled when James asked him if he could move in, and not a week after his request, James’ flat was already empty and all his things had been moved to Q’s apartment.

Even if not many people at MI6 knew about their Soul Bond, everyone noticed that something had changed between James and the Quartermaster. When James was around, he spent much time at Q Branch and soon, the employees got used to him. Monneypenny also visited them there as often as possible. Of course there were rumours about them, especially among the other Double-Oh’s, but James had never cared what anyone thought of him. And apparently, Q didn’t mind as well. The other Double-Oh’s were too scared of James to ask him, and they respected Q too much. And they liked him, even 004, who would never admit that. 

Finally, everything in James’ life was good. He felt at home when he was with Q and he loved him with all his heart. And his heart still started to beat faster every time Q smiled at him or told him he loved James. 

It may have not been fast, but in the end, James Bond found his Soulmate. 

And he would never let him go again. 

It was true, Q could do more damage on his laptop in the morning than James could do in the field (even though Q wasn’t really a morning person, not before his first cup of Earl Grey) and James loved that about him. The intellect of his love never ceased to amaze him, just like the extraordinary way Q loved. And the way Q cared for everyone he loved. He always did his best to make James come home to him safely, just like Monneypenny, who was also an agent (next to her job as M’s assistant, James discovered later) and their closest friend. 

And of course Q did everything for the MI6 agents, especially the Double-Oh’s. He never got scared of them when they were in a bad mood and he always did his best to calm them down. In return, he joked with them when they were happy and got them special equipment, sometimes even with little surprises. From the looks on their faces when they talked to him, James knew that the other Double-Oh’s also would do everything to protect Q. 

He was a special person and James would never forget the first time he met him, back when Q Branch hadn’t been a second home to him, but just another department of MI6. 


End file.
